In such automats, the coin collection boxes containing the coins taken in by the automat are regularly replaced by empty coin collection boxes and brought to a collection point. There, they are opened up and, after removal of the coins, reclosed to be reinserted in the automats in place of coin collection boxes wherein coins have accumulated. Only the personnel at the collection site have keys available for a lock securing the coin collection boxes against unauthorized opening whereas the personnel transporting the coin collection boxes between the collection point and the automats do not have such keys available.
As experience has shown, attempts are made during transporting and exchanging of the coin collection boxes to improperly obtain coins collected by the automat; for example, efforts have been made to remove coins from the locked coin collection boxes or to make such removal possible by preparatory manipulations carried out on the empty coin collection boxes or by actions taken during the exchanging of the boxes.
In case of automats equipped with counters for the collected coins or for the services rendered, it is possible to clearly determine subsequently a coin shortage, if necessary after testing the operation of the counters, but the shortage cannot be prevented. If the meter count is read, as is customary, respectively by the person who exchanges the coin collection boxes, and such count is recorded in each case falsely, namely after accounting for the number of coins stolen, by the person exchanging the boxes or also at the collection point, then the thefts can remain unnoticed for a relatively long period of time.